Technosavant
The Technosavant is an expert in all things machine-related. Super computers to gears and levers - its all in a day's work for most technosavants. Intelligence is the key attribute for the Technosavant. Special *'Technocant': Your character is fluent in the pseudo-language of Technocant. You are able to speak in very technical terms that non-Technosavants will not understand. The character gains +2 to Use Computer, Repair, Disable Device and a technology-related Craft check of the player's choosing. Class Feats Unflustered: Your character can concentrate on complicated technological tasks, even while under fire. Your character does not suffer penalties for repair checks or computer use checks in dangerous situations. Swift Repair: Your character can fix things in the half the time of normal repairmen. This feat may be taken twice, its effects stacking. Requires Intelligence 18. Data Access: Your character can process a huge amount of computer data at once. Whenever your character makes any Use Computer check, the time it takes is cut in half. This feat may be taken twice, its effects stacking. Require Intelligence 18. Overcharge: With a little bit of tinkering, the Technosavant can double the power of just about any device (weapon, droid, shield etc). The exact effects are up to DM's discretion. If kept in the overcharged state for too longer, the devices will burn out and cease to function. Requires Character Level 2. Monkey Wrench: Your character is able to make repairs, even if they don't have all the proper tools. The character takes no penalties when attempting to repair something without tools. Note that even though a repair may be completed, it may not be as permanent as it would be if the character had had access to the right materials. Requires Intelligence 18 and Character Level 2.' '' '''Reconfigure Weapon': Your character can modify weaponry, altering one aspect of it (Rate of Fire, Range, Ammo Capacity or Concealment factor). '''''Requires Intelligence 16 and Character Level 2. Robomancer: Your character is very skilled at building robots. When attempting to build or repair a robot-frame or robotic device, the character gains +2 to skill checks and they are able to do it in half the time of a normal engineer. Requires Intelligence 18, Knowledge (Robotics/Droids) 10 and Character Level 3. Cybermancer: Your character is very skilled at building cybernetic attachments. When attempting to build or repair a cybernetic attachment, the character gains +2 to skill checks and they are able to do it in half the timeof a normal engineer. The character can make or repair the attachment, but does not have the skills to attach them to a living being. Requires Intelligence 18, Knowledge (Cybernetics) 10 and Character Level 3. Robotbane: Your character's knowledge of robotics has given them the ability to defeat or disable robots and droids much more quickly. The Technosavant deals +1d8 points of damage and with an increased critical hit bonus of +1 against robots by targeting slight weaknesses in their design or armor. In addition, the Technosavant gains a +4 bonus on grapple checks against robots, enabling her to deactivate them more easily using the Disable Device skill. This feat may be taken once again, with the additional damage to robots rising to +1d12 with an additional increased critical hit bonus of +1. Require Robomancer feat and Character Level 3.''' '' '''Extreme Machine ''X: Your character can get maximum performance from a machine/computer. Take X'' hours to complete modifications but afterwards, the machine/computer grants +''x (to damage, skill use, maneuverability etc...depends on machine). X'' can only be as high as the character's level. If settings are not returned to normal within (1/2)''X hours, the machine will burn out and fail. ''Requires Technosavant Level 4. '' Category:Class